


Where the moon doesn't reach

by tatsumakih



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Werewolves, also some character will change pronouns/gender, but all the characters are going to appear, i will make it clear in the notes, i'll put them in as soon as they appear i guess, look I don't know in what order they're gonna appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsumakih/pseuds/tatsumakih
Summary: A bird builds its nest on a tree because it feels safe; a fawn waits for his mother, because he knows she will return to him. It's only natural. Nature guides the will of everyone, whether we like it or not.The moon: it's a kind friend, or a thoughtful mother, to which you can whisper your most intimate secrets. It's the witness of love consumed at night, where two lovers find themselves grasping for one another. The wolves know the moon it's their mother, and every night they sing to her, thanking for the gift they were bestowed: whether it's life, love, or something else, it is no one's business other than the wolf and the moon.tldr; werewolf Atsumu and human Sakusa find themselves sharing some time together and travel to find something.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, following side pairs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Where the moon doesn't reach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first chapter of a long fanfic, I'm so happy to finally share it. The chapter is short, but the second one is already half finished!  
> In this fanfic Sakusa uses he/they, Atsumu he/him. Some characters are trans and change pronouns, but i'll make sure to state it at the begging to avoid confusion. Thank you so much for reading and if you ever want to reach out, here is my carrd uwu https://gregcore.carrd.co/

A bird builds its nest on a tree because it feels safe; a fawn waits for his mother, because he knows she will return to him. It's only natural. Nature guides the will of everyone, whether we like it or not.  
The moon: it's a kind friend, or a thoughtful mother, to which you can whisper your most intimate secrets. It's the witness of love consumed at night, where two lovers find themselves grasping for one another. The wolves know the moon it's their mother, and every night they sing to her, thanking for the gift they were bestowed: whether it's life, love, or something else, it is no one's business other than the wolf and the moon.  
Atsumu sees the moon. He sees her, round and high in the moon sky; if someone was close enough to see his eyes, they would recognise the desperate plea in that sea of tears which were Atsumu's eyes. But no one was around to see and the moon was silent to her child.  
So, if no one could bend nature law's, why did that werewolf save that human's life?   
That was what he was thinking: why save a dark haired man who stank of gunpowder and steel and fall down a cliff, instead of running away with his loved pack? To this, Atsumu had no answer and the moon gave no answer. The only thing he could do was close his eyes and suffer the pains of the fall, black out and dream.  
When the wolf wakes up, he feels all his limbs heavy and burning with pain. He's not comfortable in that position, but it would take too much strength to move and he's so, so tired. Even opening his eyes is too troublesome, so he lets his sense of smell guide him in understanding where he is.  
He's somewhere indoor, and there is wood under him. There's the scent of fire and ashes in the air, while also there's the faint smell of soup boiling by the same fire. And then, of course there's that stink of humans he can't even begin to describe how much he hates it. But it's an old smell, one it can develop from residing after much time in the same house. House! Of course he's inside one, otherwise it wouldn't make sense to smell all these things.  
Wind. He can hear it blow against the windows, but he can also hear it when a door is opened, letting the vicious cold air enter, only for a second before the door is closed and the house returns to its peace and quiet. A lonely snowflake rests on Atsumu's nose, making him scoff and scroll just a little his head. He hears some movement inside, sound of boots, clothes, and boxes. Then some footsteps followed by the stink of the human becoming stronger. With all the will he possesses, Atsumu finally opens his eyes.  
It's the same man as earlier. Of course, he recognized them because of the same annoying smell. God, it was like a thousand needles sticking in his nose; he never experienced something like that. Then, he was also wearing the same white mask and his dark, messy hair half covered his face. Now that he could observe the stranger for a little longer and they weren't falling to their death, he noticed two marks on his forehead. They were perfectly aligned...strange, maybe it was some sign of mark between humans, to distinguish them for something. Did humans even use marks? Anyway, none of his business.  
They stayed in silence: none of them knew what to say or do. Least of all the wolf: were it for him, he would've darted for the door long ago and ran away into the snow, but in his conditions it would be a miracle to even move a paw. In the end, it was the human to break the silence, making him move his ears.

"You're hurt, badly. I patched you up as best as I could, but you're going to need rest."

To this, Atsumu said nothing.

"It means you're going to stay here for a while."

To this, Atsumu snarled with discomfort.  
Trapped in a house for god knows how long, with a human who smell stung his nose and in no condition to defend himself. Rather than do this, Atsumu would have preferred to be out in the open with wounds still bleeding.   
He didn't reply, simply putting his head between his paws and closing once again his eyes. He heard a deep sigh from the human, followed by something opening and them sitting down near his hip.

"I'm going to clean your wound now. Don't do anything stupid, you got me?"

Silence.  
With a sigh, Sakusa took away the old bandages with a swift movement: this earned them a snarl from the wolf, which turned his head at them with greeted teeth. By instinct, the human falled on their back with a frightened yell. Well, at least that human still had some survival instincts. This put at ease the wolf which put his head in the same position as before, now relaxed as nothing happened. Being snarled at with no apparent reason didn't sit well with Sakusa, but there wasn’t something he could really do. They just wanted to clean the wound and place some bandages on it to prevent any infections. What if the wolf got sick, and even worse died in the house? It would be impossible to move the body and he would be left with it to rot. Absolutely unacceptable, that's why they were doing that. But as he went on to do that, he couldn't help but to look at the wolf. Apparently he saved him from death, but he couldn't remember much. The most pressing question was why, why would a wolf save his life? Alas, it wasn't the time and place to struggle in finding an answer. He could spend nights and days creating new theories, being so sure of having found a reason only to realize it's too simple and start the search again. He wasn't very good at handling overthinking.  
At least, this is what every person they ever met would tell them immediately. Don't people realize the risks of germs, bacteria, and viruses? When people laughed in his face only to call him a "germaphobe", he would always be astonished. He would look at the person in front of him with no idea how to respond, like a small bird being killed by a falcon. It's not the sharpness of the claws that kill the bird, but the speed at which gets hit. The same rule applied to Sakusa. But after a while, they got used to it; this didn't cancel the pain he would feel after his apparently funny statement sparked these hilarious laughters, but at least the panic wasn't there anymore.   
A thing people liked to get confused about was their preference over dogs than cats. Normally, a cat is considered more clean: it cleans itself regularly and with attention and he goes to do his business always in the same spot. Even if a cat has untouched fields where he could do it, it would return anyway to his litterbox. A very clean animal, right? Perfect for a germaphobe like him. A dog needs to be cleaned by your own hands and you have to take it out at whichever hour it needs to. The complete opposite.  
But for Sakusa, the cat lacks the warm affection a dog can give. When they were little, as soon as he saw a dog he would run at it to pet it and he would even let it lick his face. Of course, after these encounters he would wash every part of his body accurately, but it never annoyed him. The pure joy in having petted a dog was enough for them to justify the trouble.  
Looking at the wolf's head now resting on the floor, he wondered if he was taking care of him only because he resembled a dog. Or maybe he really didn't like the thought of an infected wound. Whichever the reason, Sakusa didn't care to think about it. Returning to their job, they cleaned the old blood and put some stitches, since they were loose. They didn't do a good job, but since they had to care for their own wounds, they were justified in some sense.   
Meanwhile, Atsumu was thankful that the human wasn't trying to do small talk: it would've been embarrassing, it would've been uncomfortable and… it would've just been embarrassing, knowing the whole contest of the situation. As the other worked on the wound, the wolf tried to avert his eyes from the human, placing his gaze on an old framed picture showing a family: a girl, a man and a woman, with no one that even remotely resembled the human close to him, then an old plant that rested lonely above a shelf. In the end, his gaze couldn't help but wander on the person beside him and recollect the events that just happened.  
That day it was snowing hard. Even Atsumu and his pack shouldn't have been outside, but coming from a week of poor hunt they needed to get food. Luckily they did, even if no one was keen on walking home during a snowstorm. He was the first, softening the path for the other to walk on; they could orientate themselves with smell, but their sigh was limited. For this reason, when he found a human shape walking in front of him, he almost dropped the deer from his mouth. What the hell was a human doing in a snowstorm like that? With his eyes he followed the stranger, noticing how the walk was dragged: it seemed that the legs weren't aware of the snow they were surrounded by and tried to go on with great trouble. It was just then that Atsumu noticed where the person was headed: this time he really dropped his prey, lounging himself towarding the cliff where the human had just fallen into. He heard his pack cry out to him, but it was too late.  
Curiosity killed the cat. It looks like it's going to kill the wolf too; what was a human doing out there? In the woods, and during a snowstorm too? It was also night: nothing changed for wolves like them, whether it was night or day it was the same, but humans are known for their lack of sight. And strength. And speed. Humans lack basically everything. They’re like a baby wolf that never gets to grow, maybe with less fur. Atsumu tried really hard to think of any reason why he would do that, but in the end -be it the fatigue and the exhaustion- he closed his eyes while falling asleep. With his guest now asleep, Sakusa could relax a little; he got up with a sigh, going to tend to the soup cooking by the fire. In the silence of the woods, a human and a wolf shared their space like no one before while far away, a pack of wolves began their search.


End file.
